gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Potco St. Patricks Day Ball (2013)
Please do not edit this page without the creator's permission potco_celebrate.jpg|Party!!! saint-patrick-day-icon-md_297.png Happy st patricks-day (5).gif|Happy St. Patrick's Day! About this POTCO event, where it is, when it is, etc. This is a POTCO event!! It is the 2013 St. Patricks Day Ball! Since St. Patricks Day is in a couple of weeks, I wanted to make a ball/party event on the game to celebrate this cool holiday! More will come soon, but if you want to be invited, leave a message on my talk page or if you want to entertain, etc., or have any questions! Do not edit this page unless you are me! (Which that is not possible to be me because there is only one me) You can apply to be a party host by filling out an application (On my Blog in the comments) or leaving a message on my talk page!! If you want to go, Tell me what guest option you want to be (Platinum, Gold, etc.) You can invite a guest also, and just let me know in the comments or on my talk page what your rank in rp is and your country and your name. Example: Name: Hannah Bluefeather Country: Austria Taking: Ryan Blademonk Rank: Queen Happy Holidays!! -Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) When: Either Friday March 15 or Sunday March 17 at 3:00 PST (6:00 eastern time??) May change, but for now this is the date. Guest List Party/Dinner/Ball Hosts: *Hannah Bluefeather (Country: Austria, Rank: Queen, Guest: Ryan Blademonk) *Al Spark, (Country: Romania, Rank: King, Guest: Liz Bane (if she can attend)) *Johnny Goldtimbers, (Country: England, Rank: Prime Minister of Great Britain,Guest: Marie Antionette) *Ryan Blademonk: (Country: Austria, Rank: King, Guest: Hannah Blademonk-Bluefeather (aka me :P)) *Sir Hawke: (Country: Great Britain, Rank: Lance Corporal, Guest: ?) *Squirto: ( Country: Romania, Rank: Senator of Moldova, Guest: ?) Platinum Members: *Jack Bluehawk (Country: England, Rank: Viceroy of Ireland, Guest:?) *Nate Crestbreaker (Country: England, Rank: General, Guest: ?) *BoogieMango (Country: Morocco, Rank: Sultan, Guest: Matthew Squidbutler) *Tylar Kroshbon ( Country: Switzerland, Rank: King, Guest: Unknown) *Sven Daggersteel: (Country: Great Britain, Rank: Minister of Warfare, Guest: ?) *Blake Stewart: (Country: Great Britain, Rank:Second Sea Lord, Guest:Dedonna Ryval) *Parax: (Country: the Ottoman Empire, Rank: Sultan, Guest: Keira-Kinover Mar) *Claire Sagui: (Country: Austria, Rank: Minister, Guest: ?) *Cherie: (Country: Ottoman Empire, Rank: Field Marshal/Fleet Admiral, Guest: Bill Plunderbones (if he can attend) *Captain Leon the Third: (Country: Great Britain, Rank: Private, Guest: Unknown) *Halle: (Country: Austria, Rank: Minister, Guest, ?) *Bobby Moon: (Country: France, Rank: Queen, Guest, ?) *John Breasly: (Country: Great Britain, Rank: King, Guest: ?) Gold Members: *George Sailward (Country:Spain?, Rank: a high rank?, Guest: ?) (Lord Friedrich) *Richard Venables (Country: Great Britain, Rank: Captain, Guest: Unkown) *William Brawlmartin (Country: Great Britain/Russia, Rank: Lt. General (Major?), Guest: ?) *Charles Sailsbury (Country: Great Britain, Rank: Vice Admiral, Guest: ?) *Keira-Kinover Mar (Country: Japan, Rank: Governess of Nigata, Guest: Parax) *John O'Eagle: (Country: Austria, Rank: Minister, Guest: ?) *Lucky Handford: (Country: Romania, Rank: Duchess of Moldova, Guest: ?) *Johnny Coaleaston: (Country: Great Britain, Rank: ?, Guest: Amelia?) (if he can attend) *Amelia/Emily Mcsteel: (Country: Great Britain, Rank: Princess, Guest: Johnny Coaleaston?) *Giratina Origin Forme: (Country: Great Britain, Rank: Lord, Guest: ?) *Richard Cannonwalker (Nults): (Country: Outcast Isle, Rank: Leader, Guest: None) Silver Members: *G-Man (Country: Poland-Lithuania, Rank: King/Grand Duke, Guest: ?) *Ishmael Venables (Country: Great Britain, Rank: Lieutenant, Guest: Unkown) *Giuseppe Giacomo Ermanno I (Country: Genoa, Rank: King, Guest: ?) *Will Greasescarlett (Country: Spain?, Rank: ? (Level 20), Guest: Piratezow) *Matthew O'Malley (Country: Spain?, Rank: Private in the Queen's Guard, Guest: Undecided) *Gabriel (Country: Great Britain, Rank: Lieutenant, Guest: ?) *Jason Foulvane (Country: Arabia, Rank:?, Guest: Unknown) Bronze Members: Activities Entertainment: ''"Getting soooo drunk you won't be able to make it ol dee way home" '' Menu: Hors d'oeuvre(Appetizers) *Potato bread *Blaa *Irish Mussels in Cream Sauce Main Course *Colcannon *Irish stew *Cider Glazed Pork Loin served with Magners *Smoked Salmon Canape served with Harp Desert *Goody *Cake Beverages *Irish breakfast tea *Irish Whiskey *Irish coffee *Mead *Stout *limerick beer Where and When: March 15 and 17 at 3:00 PST or 6:00 EST (eastern time?) on Tortuga, Server to be announced later. (More info. to come soon!) Leave any other suggestions if you have any other places this ball could be in the comments also! It is at the King's Arm Bar on Tortuga. Servers: Savica (Friday, March 15) and Fragilles (Sunday. March 17) Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO